She loves him
by tomfeltonwillyoumarryme96
Summary: Just a short little thing bout Draco


okai hai guys! This is in third person and it's kinda sad dos don't hate me :3 please read, enjoy, then review...pleaaaaaseee for me?

Imagine a little boy, not even five, walking hand in hand with his mother. His father is away on one of his business trips, won't be back for some time. Mommy promised him a new broomstick for being such a good boy, she can afford it of course. Mommy is very successful you see. The boy gazes across the shop to see a small girl who is five as well. Big, bushy hair, deep brown eyes, and clothes that seem like they don't fit right. The boy frowns. She is by herself, parents ignoring her, talking to some strange man with orange hair. That man is one who doesn't like father, they work at the ministry together. The boy lets go of his mother's hand for just a second and runs over to the little girl. He smiles at her with two front teeth missing. She hesitantly smiles back. "I'm Draco!" The boy says, happy to see she is smiling. "Hello Draco, I'm Hermione." His eyes lit up. Maybe she's a witch, maybe she'll go to Hogwarts like mommy said he would, maybe they'd be best friends! Mommy finally spots him, and scolds him for leaving her side. Mother looks down and glowers at the young girl. "Mommy, this is Hermione. She's my new friend." Hermione smiles at Draco. "Come along Draco, we do not associate with her kind." As mommy pulled him out of the shop, he glances back to see Hermione looking back at the ground once again.

Years pass, Draco is eleven now. He is sitting on the train talking to an older boy named Theo. He is a pure blood too, just like Draco. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Draco stands to use the bathroom. As he is exiting the compartment, he spots a girl with bushy hair. His heart races. It's her, that girl in the broomstick shop! He frowns. What did mother call her again? A mudblood, ah, that's it. Mother said I shouldn't associate with her. Well then I shouldn't. He goes to the bathroom and goes back to his compartment.

Second year, his father got him on the quidditch team. Surprise surprise. Well, being a Slytherin was better then everything else. His team walk to the field seeing Potter, Weasley, and...her. Draco stands awkwardly. Does she even remember him? Probably not. She's saying something. He didn't hear. Automatic reaction: call her a mudblood. The hurt look on her face is painful. But he has to keep up a reputation. It's for the best. Weasley's spell backfired. Good. Another year, gone.

Third year, she punched him in the face. Hottest thing ever.

Fourth year, he keeps to himself. Not wanting anything to do with anyone. Thinking about her. Only her. He can't believe it. He loves a mudblood. His father is going to kill him. Potter saw Voldemort. Shit.

Fifth year, Voldemort is back. Dad is back. It all means something, right? Dad is persistently talking about Draco's purpose. What the hell does the old man mean? He asks father. Father strikes him. Father strikes mother for trying to protect Draco. Draco sees nothing but red. Go fuck yourself father. He misses Hermoine. So damn much.

Sixth year, Voldemort has come to Draco. He is now a death eater. Father is so proud. Mother cried in the basement. Draco sat in silence. At Hogwarts, Draco finds a way to get the Death Eaters in. He feels like such a bastard. He sees Hermione everyday, she laughs with the weasel. The fucker. Why can't she laugh like that with him? It's time. Draco is supposed to kill Voldemort. He can't. It's not what he wants. Snaps does it. Snape, why...why do this? Hermione please save him. Please save me, Draco thinks.

Seventh year, war. War everywhere. So many people dying. Dead. Tortured. Draco is at school. Where is she? Where is she? Is she with them? He can protect her. No he can't. They'll kill her. Damn it. He's home. He hears her scream. He can't watch. It's so god damn painful. He fucking hates it. Potter takes his wand, let him have it. Father beats him. Fuck off.

Voldemort is gone. Surprise. The war is over. Thank Merlin. Draco sits with his mother drinking tea. They have redeemed themselves. He is friends with Potter. Dad died. Good. The bastard. An owl flies through the window. An invitation. To a wedding. Her wedding. To the weasel. His heart breaks. He snaps. Dishes fly. Paper is shredded. Blood spills. His own. He's cut him self. Again. Again. Again. Mother cries. He cries. Damn it.

The day of the wedding. He sees Potter watching him strangely. He knows. Damn it mother. Music starts. He turns. Breath gone. She's stunning. Beautiful. Radiant. Smiling. Walking. Gone. She's gone. Not his. He slowly walks away. There is a letter when he gets home. It's from her.

It has a white rose, with a quote. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn in this life is to love and be loved." She loves him. She loves him. That's enough for him. She loves him.


End file.
